Las llamas del olvido
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Odio a Haymitch. En realidad, odio a casi todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, excepto a mi familia y mis seres queridos. Y quizás me odie hasta a mí. Porque este Sinsajo no puede volar, porque sus alas están atadas a su vientre: al niño que llevo en mis entrañas.
1. Chapter 1

Las llamas del olvido

_Prefacio_

El distrito 13 está vivo. Bajo tierra, pero vivo. Y yo también lo estoy, mientras él está allí, en el Capitolio.

Odio a Haymitch. En realidad, odio a casi todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, excepto a mi familia y mis seres queridos. Y quizás me odie hasta a mí. Porque este Sinsajo no puede volar, porque sus alas están atadas a su vientre: al niño que llevo en mis entrañas.

Cuando el doctor me lo dijo, no podía creerlo. No le daba crédito a sus palabras, e incluso se lo negué, diciendo que era prácticamente imposible. Me llevo largo rato darme cuenta.

Fue una noche antes de los Juegos. Tenía miedo y no veía esperanza en mi futuro. Era solo cuestión de horas para el Vasallaje. Volver a la arena me provocaba terror y no sabía que hacer.

Quizás fue por eso que, entre tanta confusión, me entregue por completo a sus brazos. Al principio me sentí rara, e incluso pensé que traicionaba a Gale… pero inmediatamente recordé que entre Gale y yo no había nada. No tenía nada de malo lo que hacía. No pensaba en el mañana. Y tampoco en que esto pasaría.

Me acaricio el vientre mientras pienso como decírselo a mi madre; a Prim. La presidenta Coin ya lo sabe e incluso me propuso un aborto. Todavía estoy pensando en si aceptar ó no su propuesta.

Esto que me está sucediendo gira mi vida en 360°. Se suponía que sería el Sinsajo, la cara visible de la rebelión. Ahora no se que seré. Mientras tanto, espero el regreso de Peeta. Él es el padre, juntos podremos tomar la mejor decisión.


	2. Miles de disculpas

**_Hola a todos! Les voy a tener que pedir miles de disculpas por la tardanza del nuevo capitulo._**

**_Les prometo que en la semana subiré un nuevo capitulo._**

**_Gracias por leer, Mikah._**


	3. El hijo del Sinsajo

**_N/a: Lo prometido es deuda, y aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, perdonenme por hacerles esperar tanto, ojala lo disfruten._**

– Yo te mate a ti –digo dirigiéndome a uno de los tantos cadáveres a mis pies–Y a ti. Ah, a ti también.

No responden, era de esperar. Sus cuencas vacias, donde alguna vez estuvieron sus pupilas vivas, me acusan desde los ojos apagados, sí, tienen razón, es mi culpa.

La pila de cuerpos parece interminable, son como flores de la pradera en plena primavera. Por que si, estamos en primavera también. El olor nauseabundo de los cuerpos se filtra por mi nariz, llegando a los pulmones. No lo soporto y les vomito encima.

– Katniss, ¿Estas bien? – es Gale, que me esta vigilando desde el helicóptero que tengo sobre mi cabeza – Quédate allí, digo, eh… muévete de allí, ya mismo bajare.

– No, estoy bien– le respondo, limpiándome el vomito con la manga de la chaqueta– no bajes.

– Pero… ¿Y tu bebé?.

Oh, sí, lo había olvidado: el bebé. Esto de estar embarazada me es incomodo, terriblemente incomodo. La propuesta del aborto sigue vigente, aunque mi madre me haya reprendido diciendo que no debo hacerlo, que eso es poco humano. ¿Y lo que les hizo el Capitolio al 90 % de la población muerta del distrito 12, eso no es poco humano? Me he ido de tema, el bebé no tiene la culpa de ello, pero su progenitora sí.

Pateo un cráneo que esta en la entrada de mi vieja casa, que ahora no es mas que un par de maderas rotas. La cama donde dormía con Prim, el precario baño y la pequeña cocina, todo esta hecho añicos. Gris, mas gris.

Salgo fuera, no soporto mas estar así. Esto es un inframundo, las cenizas caen cual lluvia del cielo. Tenia pensado ir a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero es que estoy tan cansada que caigo de rodillas al suelo. En segundos, Gale baja del helicóptero, me toma en brazos y me sube de regreso al 13.

Me descompongo durante el vuelo, mareos, nauseas… típicos síntomas de embarazo. Ya llevo un mes y medio de gestión. A pesar de que el niño es pequeño, una panzita se asoma entre mi camiseta, poco a poco se va notando mas.

Volver a mi compartimiento en el distrito 13 es sofocante. Rápidamente, Coin se entera de mi estado y manda a la enfermera a mi cuarto. La señora de pelo corto y rostro amable, me toma la presión, toca mi frente (para comprobar si tengo fiebre) y, por último, el vientre.

– Es un pequeño fuerte. Como su mamá–dice. No le respondo nada, todos le tienen adoración al bebé… todos excepto su mamá.

No tengo sueño y no quiero estar encerrada, le pregunto a Coin por el intercomunicador si puedo asistir a la sala de reuniones, me lo permite después de que le informe sobre mi estado.

Gale, como siempre, me espera en la entrada del ascensor, listo para acompañarme. Desde que se entero de mi embarazado no me deja sola ni un minuto, como si necesitase ayuda todo el tiempo. Todos me miman, cuidan y quedo exenta de cumplir el estricto programa del distrito 13, como todas las raciones que desee, hago lo que me venga en gana… todo por el bebé.

Es la tercer reunión del día, según parece, han tenido noticias del Capitolio. "Sacala de aquí" le indica Plutarch a Gale.

– ¿Sacarme, por qué? –inquiero, molesta.

– Por tu salud. No creo que te agrade lo que vas a ver.

– No, si no me agrado para nada que sean tan egoístas y salven sus propios pellejos abandonando a los tributos en la arena.

Eso le cayó la boca a Plutarch, que da por zanjada la situación sentándose frente al televisor. Coin entra en la sala, seguida de Boggs, su perro fiel. Yo me siento al lado de Gale, aunque al hacerlo la sala da vueltas y vueltas.

El televisor se enciende y Peeta aparece en pantalla. Mi corazón da un salto, sonrío. No debería sonreír, se supone que no lo quiero, ¿No?. Puedo notar como Gale ha cambiado de posición al percatarse de mi sonrisa. Caesar Flickerman, el eterno presentador de Los Juegos del Hambre lo acompaña, vestido con un traje brillante y la cara pintada.

Caesar se sienta más cómodamente en su silla enfrente de Peeta y le da un vistazo largo.

— Así que… Peeta… bienvenido nuevamente.

Peeta sonríe ligeramente.

— Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo, Caesar.

— Confieso que lo pensé —dice Caesar —La noche antes del Quarter Quell… bueno, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?

— No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro—dice Peeta con el ceño fruncido.

Caesar se inclina hacia él un poco.

— Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cual era tu plan: sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su niño pudieran sobrevivir.

Oh, oh… mi niño. Mi niño que nació de una mentira y se convirtió en realidad. Tan solo oír su nombre salir de su boca me produce escalofrió e instintivamente llevo mis manos a mi vientre.

— Ese era, claro y simple —los dedos de Peeta trazan la pauta del tapizado en el brazo de la silla— Pero otras personas también tenían planes.

Si, sacarme a mí con vida y a él abandonarlo a su suerte. A pesar de que se vea sano y normalito… hay algo que no me cierra del todo. Me acerco mas al televisor, para ver más de cerca algo, algún rastro que lo altere… es imposible desde este lado de la pantalla, si tan solo estuviese allí… no, no. Si estuviese allí, el niño correría peligro. Y Peeta enloquecería si algo me pasase… y yo si el niño muriese.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa ultima noche en la arena? —sugiere Caesar.

Peeta asiente, tomándose su tiempo antes de hablar.

— Esa noche… bueno, tienes que imaginarte como se sintió en la arena, era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazon lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor es selva, un reloj que promete algún nuevo horror cada hora. En dos días, dieciséis personas murieron, algunos de ellos defiendote. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una, el vencedor. Y tu plan es que no seras tu.

¡Maldita sea!¿Acaso no hice un pacto con Haymitch de mantenerlo con vida contra viento y marea? Pero no, mientras yo confiaba en Haymitch el me traiciono metiéndome en esta cosa de la revolución. Y Peeta, tan enamorado, poniéndome por encima de su vida.

No presto demasiado atención a la continuación de la charla, porque esa frase ha bastado para destrozarme por completo. Todos siguen atentamente cada una de las palabras de Peeta y su reacción ante las preguntas de Caesar.

Vuelvo a la realidad al escuchar las quejas de todos los presentes. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Peeta esta bien? Giro para hablarle a Gale, aunque no esta, se ha ido.

Las palabras "_Traidor","mentiroso", "enemigo" _y demás insultos se oye a mi alrededor. Tardo un segundo en asociarlo con Peeta. No soportare que lo degraden de esa manera, él no esta para defenderse, pero yo si y no me callare.

— ¡Cállense imbéciles, ¿Qué les hizo él? Si ustedes estuviesen en las manos del Capitolio, ¿Qué harían? Serian los primeros en soltar la lengua! — esto les cierra la boca a todos. De nuevo el vientre comienza a dolerme, las nauseas trepan por mi garganta. No quiero vomitar delante de ellos, no voy a mostrarles mi debilidad. El que esté embarazada no significa que sea una indefensa. Se defenderme, y con una panzota de nueve meses que tenga en ocho meses, lo seguiré haciendo. Hago caso omiso de las prohibiciones de Coin y salgo disparada hacia el ascensor.

Entro en el pequeño cubilo, totalmente sofocada. Necesito salir de aquí. No me dejaran, no con el escandalito que les hice. Gale, si, Gale, él esta en la lista de favoritos de los rebeldes, ya que ha recibido algún tipo de rango militar por haber salvado a los pocos sobrevivientes del 12… él debe ayudarme.

Aprieto la "H", donde se encuentran las familias de apellido con hache inicial. Toco varias veces hasta que Hazelle abre. Una ancha sonrisa cubre su rostro, la alegría se distingue en el tono de su voz:

—¡Katniss, hace tiempo no te veía!¿Como estas? Buscas a Gale, no? —asiento con la cabeza—Bien, lo llamare, pero antes… ¿Cómo esta tu bebé?.

¿No lo dije? Todos aman al pequeño fruto de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen.

— Bien, creciendo rapidísimo. ¿Y Gale?

— Ah, si, ya lo busco.

En pocos minutos, Gale sale al fin. No parece contento como hoy a la mañana, me mira con el ceño fruncido. ¡Si me conoce como si fuéramos familia!.

— Necesito tu ayuda. Quiero salir, y solo tu podrías lograrlo.

No responde inmediatamente. No me mira al responder:

— Como quieras, Katniss… pero no digas que yo no te lo advertí.

De nuevo me meto en el cubículo, esta vez acompañada de Gale. No costo tanto convencerlo.

Lo espero afuera de la oficina de Coin, ya que entrar seria un cinismo terrible. Puedo oír como Gale intenta convencer a Coin de dejarme salir al aire libre, que es necesario para mi salud, y no se cuantas cosas mas. Coin no esta dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer. Gale continua insistiendo, hasta que, de tanto insistir, Coin termina diciéndole que si, que me deja salir, pero bajo su responsabilidad.

La expresión enfurruñada de Gale no ha cambiado. Lo sigo contenta hasta el ascensor, que nos subirá a la superficie. Cuento cada piso que dejamos atrás, un piso menos es un soplo de aire, libertad.

Las altas puertas metálicas del distrito 13 se abren, dejándome en el mundo exterior. Salgo dando saltitos, como una niña. Jamás estuve tan contenta. Aire, aire. El aire puro se filtra en mi nariz, llenando mis pulmones. Respiro tranquila, las nauseas cesan.

— Hasta aquí está bien, ¿No? Bueno, más lejos no iré—comenta Gale. ¿Qué le pasa, porque esta tan molesto? Debería de estar feliz él también, un poco de aire exterior no le vendría mal.

— No, Gale. Quiero ir a cazar.

Me mira como si le hubiese dicho que el diablo estaba detrás suyo. Si, seguro piensa que estoy loca o algo así.

— No tenemos arco ni nada que se le parezca. A que si es imposible. Si quieres nos adentraremos un poco en el bosque, pero nada mas. Olvídate de cazar, además, ya no puedes hacerlo estando en ese estado—señala el vientre con un gesto de la mano—Ya se que no lo quieres, pero al menos respétalo.

¿Qué que que? Bien, acepto el que no me deje ir a cazar, pero que ponga como pretexto mi embarazo y encima diga que no lo quiero… me esta sacando de mis casillas.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa si lo quiero o no? Es mi problema y punto, es mi cuerpo. Ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse.

— No seas absurda, Katniss. Si a ti no te importa tu bebé, bueno, pues a mi sí, sin importar quién sea el… padre.

Quiere al niño, no hay duda alguna. Pero ese no le da derecho a querer tomar el rol de padre, conozco muy bien sus intenciones. Y, aunque le duela, Peeta es el padre, tal y como él lo dijo.

Como no quiero discutir mas(sino reanudare las nauseas y mareos), acepto adentrarme al bosque de manera neutral. No es como el bosque de casa, es mas pelado, raquítico, de igual manera hay animales para cazar, unos cuantos cuya especie no conocía. Al caer el crepúsculo me veo obligada a volver a mi bóveda. Regreso de muy mala gana, Gale no me habla al igual que al venir.

Al entrar en mi piso, no encuentro a Prim ni a mamá, de seguro deben estar en el hospital. El estar aquí si les beneficio: se pueden explayar sobre el area de medicina, que es su especialidad. Saben muchas cosas, pero eso no es suficiente, a que si asisten a clases de medicina. Prim será medico de grande, y mamá… no se, mamá será mamá, hasta ahora no me ha comentado nada sobre la carrera.

Me meto en la cama, acurrucándome con las frazadas de lana. Tengo frío, mucho frío. Los eternos ojos azules de Peeta son la ultima imagen que viene a mi cerebro al entregarme a los brazos del sueño.


End file.
